


A Series of Tumblr Kate/Osgood drabbles

by RightHandWoman



Category: Doctor Who (2005), Doctor Who (Big Finish Audio)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-02-01
Updated: 2016-02-01
Packaged: 2018-05-17 15:22:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 525
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5876005
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RightHandWoman/pseuds/RightHandWoman
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Just as the title suggests! A series of drabbles which aren't quite full fic material but which I do want to share with you guys!</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Series of Tumblr Kate/Osgood drabbles

**Author's Note:**

> Alternative title: The Weight of a Last Dance. Requested by Lipstickiisms on Tumblr

“Ma’am, Sam Bishop here. We’re having a spot of trouble down in Puerto Rico with those blue lizards, you know, the ones which first landed in the arctic. I request immediate back-up.” 

After that, no more messages from Puerto Rico. Kate was familiar with the blue lizards, last time they came to earth they landed in the Arctic. The cold made their scales peel off and they had to leave, leaving her with a massive amount of paperwork. And on top of it all, Osgood tripped over that bloody scarf of hers, knocking her unconscious. 

But now they had landed in a humid and warm environment in which they could thrive, they wouldn’t just leave like last time. Meaning that Kate would have to take a small attack team to Puerto Rico to protect the UNIT base and see the visitors of the planet, before they can continue their invasion.  
~  
Kate’s bags were packed, her travel vaccines up-to-date and her plane ticket to Puerto Rico booked. She’d be leaving the following morning, much to the protests of her dear girlfriend. Kate smiled at the thought of Osgood as she turned off the lights in her office and headed home. The sweet young brunette, always so worried about her while there was no reason to be. She’d be fine, she had Lieutenant Bishop to look after her, and it wasn’t the first time the lizards came to Earth. She knew how to handle them.

She opened the door to her apartment, pleasantly surprised when she didn’t see Osgood asleep on the couch, but rather standing in the middle of the room, furniture pushed aside. The room was lit with candles and in the background old timey music played. “Osgood… what is this?”

“You always said that you wanted to take me dancing someday.” Osgood grinned, grabbing her girlfriend by the hand and twirling her. 

“I thought you were asleep.”

“Not the night before you leave for Puerto Rico.”

Kate smiled and allowed herself to be pulled close, the music was slow and the two just swayed together on the makeshift dance floor. 

After a moment of them dancing together in silence, Osgood sighed. “Do you really have to go? Why can’t I come with? You know I won’t get any work done, I’ll be too worr-”

Kate interrupted her before she started rambling. “You need to hold down the fort, and I do have to go. Sam requested immediate back-up, so I have to go to Puerto Rico with a team of soldiers. I have the weight of the world on my shoulders right now, love. If we don’t stop the blue lizards... “ She shuddered at the mere thought. “They’ll thrive, they’ll adapt and before you know it, they’ll be everywhere.”

Osgood nodded understandingly, holding Kate close to her. “Promise me this won’t be our last dance. I need you to promise me that, otherwise I won’t let you go.” Her voice softer than a whisper, hot tears rolling over her cheeks.

Kate smiled and nodded, placing a chaste kiss on Osgood’s lips

“I promise.”

That was the only time Kate broke a promise to Osgood.


End file.
